


V divočině

by SallyPejr



Series: Kalhotková romance hobitky a trpasličího krále [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Accidents, As per Nori, Female Bilbo Baggins, Her Name Is Bella, It's All Kili&Fili's Fault, Misunderstandings, On the Road to Rivendall, Protective Ri Brothers, Thorin the Pervert, crackish, humor?
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24974095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: Thorin má spoustu připomínek vůči jejich Lupičce. Je to hobit, nemá boty, je to ženská... Ovšem Bella Pytlíková jednou podepsala smlouvu, tak s nimi půjde. Nějaký ubrblaný trpaslík, jeho dětinští synovci nebo kutálení se ze svahů ji nemůže zastavit!
Relationships: Bella Baggins & Thorin's Company, Bilbo Baggins & Thorin's Company
Series: Kalhotková romance hobitky a trpasličího krále [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807675
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	V divočině

Prakticky celý Hobitín považoval Bellu Pytlíkovou za divnou. Může za to hlavně to, že je jí už skoro padesát a pořád není vdaná. Právě proto od ní naprosto nikdo nečekal, že by kdy udělala něco zbrklého kvůli muži. Třeba utekla z domu kvůli muži. Zvlášť, když žije sama a nemusí se bát reakce rodičů. A kdyby jen tak nějakému muži. Utekla kvůli trpaslíkovi! A kdyby jen jednomu. Bylo jich třináct! Jak musí doma jazyky klevetit a čelisti klapat, když se kolem šíří takové drby!

Bella vážně nechce vědět, do jakých proporcí řeči narostou, než se stihne vrátit.

I když úplně se řeči nepletou. Utekla z domu kvůli třinácti trpaslíkům a jednomu čaroději, aby s nimi šla na dobrodružství. Co jí to popadlo, to sama neví, ale jednou se k nim přidala, tak s nimi poputuje. Podepsala smlouvu, takže se jí ani jejich věčně nabručený vůdce nemůže zbavit.

Je to právě jejich ó tak majestátní vůdce výpravy, kdo má nejvíc potíží s její přítomností.

Nemá ani boty! – K čemu? Je hobit, co by dělala s botama?

Nosí sukně. Do divočiny! – Samozřejmě, že nosí sukně, je ženská! A kdyby Thorin věděl, kolik věcí se jí do kapes pod sukní vleze, nosil by je taky.

Je hobit. – Děkuji za povšimnutí. Kvůli tomu jste mě přece najali, ne? Že jsem hobit.

Je to ženská! – A to má znamenat co? Má s tím snad Thorin problém?

Na to poslední se ptali hlavně Ri bratři a Bella nabyla dojmu, že to nejsou jen bratři.

První večer, když se trpaslíci objevili u ní doma, dost jich na ni civělo a pokukovalo, jako by snad nikdy neviděli hobitku. Balin, poté, co poslal Dwalina, ať zbytku připomene slušné způsoby, si vzal Bellu stranou a vysvětlil jí, že trpaslíci nejsou zvyklí potkávat ženy jejich tvarů. U trpaslíků je fyzický rozdíl mezi mužem a ženou na pohled minimální. Bella s jejími křivkami je pro ně překvapením. Hlavně mladí princové mají potíže se jí dívat do obličeje, nebo slyšet, co jim říká.

Z toho důvodu a z reakce trpaslíků na Thorinův argument o tom, že s sebou berou ženskou, usoudila, že není jedinou ženou ve výpravě. I když se odmítá ptát, kdo je kdo. Z toho by mohli být nepříjemnosti.

Ale ona hádka s Thorinem zajistila, že se rychle spřátelila s Ri bratry, kteří to nejspíš udělali na truc jejich vůdci. Aspoň Nori teda. S Dorim si povídala o koření a čajích a o různých rostlinách. S Orim o literatuře, jejich kulturách a k nelibosti ostatních i o elfech. Nori ji učil, jak zacházet s nožem a jak si poradit i bez něj. Čistě z důvodů bezpečnosti a sebeobrany.

Co se dostali do divočiny a Bella začala svůj kabát nosit pečlivě zapnutý, dalo se povídat i s Kilim a Filim, dvě princátka sice byla věkově starší než ona, ale chováním ani zdaleka, takže je Bella automaticky brala za mladší bratránky. Nejspíše z Bralovic strany, ti z Pytlíkovic strany by na dobrodružství nikdy nešli. Rozhodně ne takovédle.

Netrvalo to moc dlouho, než se družina dostala z kraje mírných kopečků do divočiny plné strmých svahů a srázů. Bella si pomalu zvykala na neustálé cestování na ponících, spaní na zemi a jídlo za chůze. Jak se jí stýskalo po její posteli a spíži! Ale nahlas to přiznat nechtěla. Thorin by z toho určitě udělal celou aféru o nevhodnosti hobitů v divočině, i když ani on nemůže preferovat spaní na zemi v lese proti spaní v posteli doma.

Cestovali zrovna po jednom obzvláště strmém kopci. Nahoru sice vyjeli na ponících, ale dolů už si netroufli, na to byl sráz příliš strmý a kluzký. Tak šli pomalu po dvojičkách po trojičkách a poníky vedli za sebou. Bella šla mezi Dorim a Orim, zabraná do řeči o hobitích zvycích. Zmínila se totiž včera mezi řečí, že je nezvyklé pro hobitku jejího věku být nezadaná, takže dnes se rozhovor jich tří stočil k roli ženy ve společnosti. Dle Belly na tom jsou trpasličí ženy mnohem lépe z důvodu rovnoprávnosti a schopnosti přetáhnout sekerou každého, kdo proti oné rovnoprávnosti něco namítá.

Než ovšem toto mohla i říci nahlas, vyrušili je princátka.

Nebo spíš Kili a Fili, co šli za touhle trojicí, došli k názoru, že jsou ti tři příliš vážní. Anebo se ti smradi jen moc nudili. Každopádně se ti dva rozhodli ty před sebou polekat. Z ničeho nic a s hlasitým zařváním skočili těsně za Bellu a Oriho a praštili je po ramenech.

Ori překvapením vypískl a možná lehce nadskočil, když po něm Fili najednou skočil. Ovšem Bella za a) není zvyklá na toto chování, a za b) není statný trpaslík. Takže ji Kili prakticky srazil k zemi. Do toho jí podjela noha. A ona se zrovna ničeho nedržela, protože leknutím pustila uzdu svého poníka.

Bella nejen, že spadla, ale s výkřikem se začala kutálet ze srázu dolů.

První, naprosto automatickou reakcí trpaslíků i poníků bylo uskočit z cesty valící se věci. Jen Thorin se pokusil kolem letící hobitku zastavit, jen aby byl také smeten a kutálel se v jednom chumlu s ní.

S panikou se zbytek výpravy vydal ve stopách jejich vůdce a lupičky. Ovšem pomalu a opatrně, protože nikdo z nich nechtěl cestovat stejným způsobem. Kili celou cestou brečel, že tohle nechtěl. Slzy mohly být z důvodů jeho svědomí a obav o hobitku a strýčka, anebo z důvodu obav o své bezpečí, protože Nori nepotřeboval slova, aby mu dal najevo, že bude trpět, pokud se Belle něco stane.

Když se Bella konečně zastaví, je v zelené, stromy a křovisky zarostlé dolině pod kopcem a celé tělo jí dává najevo, že tohle nebyl nejpříjemnější způsob dopravy. Leží na břiše, skoro hlavou dolů, boky na nějakém kameni či čem, obličej zabořený do mechu a sukně, která jí celá obrácená visí přes hlavu.

„Pro Yavannu," zaskučí hobitka, než se velice opatrně nadzvedne na loktech a pomalounku se odšoupá do sedu na patách. I toto je víc pohybu, než se jejím svalům a kostem zamlouvá. Všechno jí bolí. Hlava se jí motá a hučí v ní, lokte, kolena i dlaně má sedřené, záda cítí, jako by za sebou měla pokus o ukamenování, a do toho nejspíš sedí na nějakém pařezu, vzhledem k tomu, jak ji do stehen škrábe suchá tráva. Ale aspoň že to není mraveniště nebo jezevčí nora.

S tichým zaskučením Bella zvedne ruce a prohmatá si hlavu. Ve vlasech, od ofiny po špičku copu, má namotanou snad polovinu podrostu ze svahu, ale naštěstí nikde žádná velká boule nebo krev. Ruce má sedřené od kloubů na prstech po lokte. Kabát sice ochránil její paže a trup před škrábanci, ale rozhodně ne před nárazy. Ovšem kabát i sukně jsou celé špinavé a ona v tom případě musí být také. Z pod sukně trčí paže a na jedné straně je roztrhnutá, ale-

…

Z pod sukně trčí paže?!

Bella nejistě zvedne oči od natrhnuté zelené látky a podívá se do strany na to, co leží pod jejími kotníky. Nejsou to kořeny či zbytky starého pařezu, jak si myslela. Jsou to paže. Dvě. Ve tmavých rukávech. Což znamená, že nesedí na pařezu. A do stehen ji neškrábe suchá tráva.

„Morgothova boto!" zahuláká Bella a zároveň se zkusí postavit a uskočit dozadu. Ve výsledku se jí podaří nadzvednout, uskočit vzad a plnu vahou přistát na Thorinově břiše. Protože to, na čem seděla, byl Thorin. Přesněji Thorinův obličej. A to, co ji škrábalo na nohách, byly jeho vlasy nebo vousy. Bella vážně nechce vědět detaily.

Thorin jen leží na zádech, vykulenýma očima hledí vzhůru a vůbec se nehýbe. Popravdě, jediný důvod, proč Bella ví, že žije, je slabý pohyb dýchání, co cítí pod sebou. Ne, že by ji v tuto chvíli nějak zajímalo, jestli vůdce jejich družiny žije či ne. Hlavou jí totiž pořád zvoní ona myšlenka, že _seděla. Thorinovi. Na obličeji!_

Hobitka ze sebe vydá táhlý písklavý hlas, než zaboří úplně rudý obličej do rukou. Pro Manwëho a Yavannu, seděla Thorinovi na obličeji!

Je celou tou situací tak zhrozená, že si vůbec nevšímá blížícího se volání jejího a Thorinova jména. Teprve, až když volání trpaslíků zazní z okraje stromového porostu, zareaguje. Ovšem ne Bella. Thorin. Poplašeně sebou trhne, jako by se probudil ze sna, a prudce se posadí. Hobitka, která mu do té chvíle seděla na břiše, může jen poplašeně vykřiknout, než spadne na zem mezi Thorinovy nohy. Její vlastní leží podél jeho boků, sukni má skasanou v klíně.

Trpaslík a hobitka na sebe chvíli jen kulí oči a rudnou, než Bella vypískne a znovu schová obličej za rukama. Thorin si nejistě odkašle, ale natáhne k ní ruce, aby jí pomohl se zvednout.

V tu chvíli je najdou Dwalin a Nori.

Na chvíli na sebe tři trpaslíci jen třeští oči.

„Ty zvíře!" zařve Nori vztekle, než se vrhne na Thorina. Dwalin je jen krok za ním.

Důvod, proč Thorin neskončil prošpikovaný Noriho noži, je jeho zbroj a přítomnost Dwalina a Belly. Nakonec jen Dwalin odtáhne Thorina od hobitky, které Nori opatrně pomáhá na nohy a balí jí do svého pláště.

„Neboj, maličká, bude to v pořádku. Už ti neublíží," povídá jí rezavý trpaslík chlácholivě.

„Nori?" osloví ho pořád rudá, ale teď i zmatená hobitka.

„Neboj se, ochráním tě," povídá Nori, zatímco ji vede k ostatním z družiny.

„Ale před čím?" nechápe Bella. Před dalšími pády? Kiliho vtípky?

„Před Thorinem," doslova vyplivne Nori jméno jejich vůdce. „Už se k tobě nikdy nepřiblíží. Ani se tě nedotkne, nikdy už ti neublíží," slibuje.

„Ale on mi neublížil," hádá se Bella.

„Já vím, že na to nechceš myslet, ale já viděl, jak se na tebe sápe!"

Zbytek trpaslíků plus jeden čaroděj zděšeně zalapají po dechu. Jejich vůdce udělal _co?!_

„On se na mě nesápal."

„Já vím, co jsem viděl," odmítá Nori ustoupit.

„A co jsi viděl?" ptá se Bofur nechápavě. Co se tady stalo?

Nori nejdřív vypadá, že nechce nic říct, ale pak je pevněji chytne Bellu kolem ramen a přitáhne si ji blíž, než začne mluvit.

„Slyšeli jsme ji vykřiknout, a když jsme je našli- Ležela tam bezbranná na zemi, sukni vyhrnutou, a on byl nad ní a sápal se po ní! Ani podívat se na něj nemohla."

Trpaslíci vyděšeně zalapají po dechu. Gandalfův pohled potemní jako bouřkové mraky.

„Strýček?" ujišťuje se Kili nevěřícně.

Dori k sobě přitáhne Oriho a pevně ho obejme, jako by ho mohl před těmi slovy ochránit.

V tu chvíli se mezi stromy objeví i podmračený Dwalin a rozčílený Thorin. Všechny zmatené, zhrozené, nevěřící a zuřivé pohledy se obrátí na jejich takzvaného vůdce.

„Tvrdí, že jde o nedorozumění. Prý takhle spadla," zavrčí Dwalin.

„Je to nedorozumění!" vyhrkne Bella rychle. „Thorin se po mně nesápal!"

Několika trpaslíkům včetně Thorina se po tomhle prohlášení uleví.

„Tak co se tam dělo?" mračí se Nori.

Bella otevře pusu, aby něco řekla, než se zarazí, vypískne, zrudne a zaboří tvář do dlaní.

„Vidíte?! Musel jí něco provést!" bere toto Nori za důkaz, že Thorin musel hobitce něco udělat, aby se takhle hanbila.

Ostatní trpaslíci hned začnou hulákat své názory na celou situaci.

„Ticho!" zařve do té mely Gandalf, až jim skoro splaší poníky. „Nechte Thorina a Bellu mluvit," řekne čaroděj ve vší vážnosti. Pohled, který Thorinovi věnuje, dává jasně najevo, že má svá následující slova brát s vážností obhajoby před hrdelním soudem. Pokud neprokáže svou nevinu, nebude mít nejspíš ani čas toho litovat.

Aby skryl své pocity, zamračí se Thorin víc jak obvykle.

„Když Kili shodil Lupičku," začne s obzvláště nespokojeným pohledem namířeným na svého mladšího synovce. „Chtěl jsem ji chytit. Nečekal jsem, že mě porazí," přizná se neochotně.

Kili se mezitím schovává za svým bratrem. Pro jistotu.

„Zastavili jsme se až mezi stromy," pokračuje Thorin ve vyprávění. „Já skončil na zádech, a ona-" Thorin přestane mluvit v půlce věty, jeho pohled se rozostří, jako by vzpomínal na něco naprosto nezapomenutelného, a tváře mu lehce zrůžoví.

To přivede vícero trpaslíků k šokovanému tichu, protože Thorin a zrudlé tváře?!

Ze šoku je probere Bella a její vypísknutí. Hobitka se odmítá na kohokoliv podívat a místo toho skrývá rudé tváře v dlaních a odmítá je sundat.

„A ona?" vyzve podezíravý Gandalf Thorina k pokračování.

Ten sebou trhne, než se vše pokusí zamaskovat odkašláním.

„Ona přistála na mně."

Zhrozené kníknutí od Belly.

„Seděla na mém břiše," dodá Thorin spěšně. „Když jsem se zvedl, spadla samozřejmě přede mě, a když jsem ji zkoušel pomoci vstát, objevili jste se vy dva a zaútočili na mě!" ukazuje obviňujícím prstem na Dwalina a Noriho.

„Bello," obrátí se Dori na hobitku. Přistoupí k ní blíž, snad aby ji skryl před Thorinovým zrakem, snad aby nabídl iluzi soukromí. Oriho táhne s sebou.

„Říká pravdu? Nemusíš si dělat starosti. Jestli ti ublížil, postaráme se, aby se k tobě už nikdy nepřiblížil. Nebo ke komukoliv jinému."

„Fili bude ucházejícím králem, než dorazí paní Dís," prohodí Nori jako by nic. Filiho zděšeného prskání a Thorinova vrčení si ani jeden z Ri bratrů nevšímá.

„Nic mi neudělal. Vážně ne," řekne jim Bella se vším přesvědčením. „Byla to nehoda."

„Seš si jistá? Stačí slovo."

„Já vím, ale vážně, Nori. Nic mi neudělal. Prosím, věřte mi."

„Věříme ti, drahá," usmívá se na ni Dori přátelsky. Na Thorina se tak přátelsky neusmívá.

Nakonec Bella přesvědčila své společníky, že jí Thorin doopravdy, s naprostou jistotou, určitě nic neprovedl, ani se na ni nesápal. Stejně si dala spousta z nich záležet, aby jejich vůdce a jejich lupička nebyli nikdy o samotě nebo neseděli hned vedle sebe.

Chování mezi Thorinem a Bellou se – změnilo i nezměnilo. Stále spolu nemluvili a většinu času se ignorovali. Ale zatímco předtím, když se jejich pohledy střetly, byly rozčílené, umíněné, podezíravé a možná i trochu zvědavé, nyní, když se jejich pohledy střetnou, oba zrudnou a otočí se jiným směrem, jen aby po sobě zbytek dne nenápadně pokukovali koutkem oka. Teda "nenápadně" pokukovali. I Kili si toho všimnul a je to _Kili_.

Ale to je příběh na jindy.


End file.
